Una deliciosa recompensa
by Le chat et le abeille
Summary: La única razón por la que Soi Fong decidió seguir el juego y actuar como sirvienta de Omaeda, fue porque Yoruichi se lo pidió y le prometió una recompensa.


¡Domo! Pues se me vino esta idea intermitene desde hace tiempo y escribí antes de que se me fuera a olvidar de nuevo *o que se me dañe de nuevo la compu*, se que debería escribir la continuación de otros fanfics, pero es cuestión de inspiración y hoy no salía esto de mi cabeza aunque no creo que saliera tan bonito como quería Con todo espero que en algo les guste ^^

A base del capítulo 312 y del omake complementario de este (dirán que hago solo fanfics a base de capítulos.. o escenas… ¡Pero es que mi ideal del yorusoi se alimenta de ellos! *abraza amorosamente una neko Yoruichi de peluche*

* * *

><p><strong>Soi Fong:<strong> ¡No lo soporto! ¡Simplemente no lo soporto! ¡No se como pude caer tan bajo! ¡Es su culpa Yoruichi-sama! ¡Usted me obligo! *gritaba enfurecida mientras caminaba de un extremo a otro de la habitación frente a Yoruichi e Ichigo*

**Yoruichi: **Nya~ Deja de ser escandalosa Soi Fong, yo no te obligue a nada… simplemente te pedí un favor…Ahora siéntate y deja de dar vueltas que harás un hueco en el piso *decía despreocupadamente la shinigami recostada en el suelo con con una media sonrisa y los brazos detrás de su cabeza*

**Soi Fong:** *Sentándose de mala gana cruzada de brazos y piernas con los ojos cerrados indignada porque la mandaron a callar * Bien sabe usted que para mi eso es como una orden…. *mirándola con reproche*

**Yoruichi:** *se sienta rápidamente frente a ella y con una sonrisa le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza* Ya, ya… te dije no te preocuparas, que yo te iba a recompensar

**Soi Fong:** H-hai *Sonrojada aparta la mirada mientras recibe las palmaditas*

**Ichigo: ***mirando sorprendido la escena* O-Oe.. Soi Fong-sa… *cambia la frase por la repentina mirada asesina de Soi Fong* …t-taicho! Soi Fong-taicho! Te quisiera preguntar algo

**Soi Fong: **¿Nani? *cambiando a una actitud seria al recordar la presencia del shinigami sustituto y viendo el hecho que pese a tratarla con "taicho" la estaba tuteando*

**Ichigo:** Bueno… Sabiendo como es su carácter con solo verla *p: y por como quedo Omaeda…*… no me explico… como es que se deja tratar así de Yoruichi-san… ¿Cómo es que la aguantas? *mirando a la capitana y señalando a Yoruichi con el pulgar de lado*

**Yoruichi:** Que mal Ichigo, insinúas que soy inaguantable? *mirándolo con reproche pero con una sonrisa maquiavélica mientras se arrodillaba al lado de Soi Fong y ponía el brazo encima de la su cabeza utilizándola a modo de mesa* Sinceramente no se a que te refieres…

**Ichigo:** *gota en la sien* Pues… justamente a eso…

**Soi Fong:** No tengo por que darte explicaciones, Kurosaki Ichigo, pero igual te lo diré: Simplemente es mi trabajo *Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y cruzaba los brazos aguantando pacientemente el peso del apoyo de Yoruichi en su cabeza*

**Ichigo: **H-hai… *más gotas de sudor en la sien mientras pensaba "Éstas son tal para cual… totalmente incomprensibles"* Bueno, yo me piro de aquí ya está cayendo la tarde… ¿Vienes conmigo Yoruichi-san?

**Yoruichi:** iie, hoy me quedare aquí. Gracias por acompañarnos hoy Ichigo

**Ichigo:** H-hai.. a todas estas *pregunto con curiosidad* ¿A que viniste hoy a la sociedad de almas? Dijiste que tenías que hacer algo importante pero solo te he visto divertirte *P: Si a esas maldades se les puede llamar diversión*

**Yoruichi:** ¡A eso vine! Me aburro mucho en la casa de Kisuke así que frecuento muy a menudo la sociedad de almas para visitar a Soi Fong y así divertirme y aprovechando que fuiste de visita a la tienda supuse podría pasar algo interesante… ¡Tu siempre atraes problemas así que pro ley ocurriría algo!

**Ichigo:** Que yo q-que…. *mirándola con incredulidad ante tal confesión*

**Yoruichi:** Bueno bueno ahora si vete que se te hace tarde, Soi Fong, ¡ábrele un senkaimon! *dijo mientras quitaba su brazo de encima* Vamos que mientras más pronto se vaya más pronto estaremos solas!

**Ichigo:** *mirándola con ojos entrecerrados a la gata- p: …y encima me bota… que mierda irá a hacerle… creo que me compadezco de esta pobre capitana*

**Soi Fong: **H-hai… * ligeramente sonrojada teniendo pensamientos similares a los del pelinaranja se levanta y desenvaina su Zanpakuto abriendo el senkaimon*

**Ichigo:** Arigato Soi Fong-taicho ¡Sayonara Yoruichi-san! *se despidió mientras corría en dirección a la luz y acto seguido se cerraba la puerta quedando todo en silencio*

**Yoruichi:** Patrañas.

**Soi Fong:** Uhm, ¿Que dice? *volteo hacia ella la sorprendida capitana*

**Yoruichi:** Lo que dijiste, "Simplemente es mi trabajo", son solo patrañas *hablaba mirando hacia un punto invisible y con el seño fruncido* Hace mucho tiempo que dejo de ser tu "trabajo" el estar a mi lado y tratar conmigo. Sin importar lo que me contaste hace tiempo de que la finalidad de tu familia es dar la vida por mi, simplemente ya no soy tu superior por lo que la responsabilidad desapareció.

**Soi Fong:** *mirándole de forma fija mientras procesaba sus palabras… ¿Será que estaba molesta? Así parecía. Quizás se había sentido herida por su comentario… y aunque ella no lo vio ofensivo, sería mejor disculparse – se sentó e hizo reverencia frente a ella bajando la cabeza hasta que su frente topara con el suelo* Mis más sinceras disculpas Yoruichi-sama… fue una expresión incorrecta, la verdad es que lo hago por voluntad propia y muy **gustosa, siempre ha sido así**

**Yoruichi:** Nada, ya dijiste que solo era tu trabajo… por eso hoy te tocará trabajar muy duro S-o-i-c-h-a-n~  
>Soi Fong: *levanto la cabeza sonrojada mirando sorprendida a su maestra... la voz que había usado no era de enojo… era una voz que conocía perfectamente Una voz lujuriosa y juguetona que se corroborada con la expresión del rostro de la pelivioleta* ¡¿N-nani?<p>

**Yoruichi:** *acercando de forma peligrosa su rostro con fingida sorpresa al rojizo rostro de la de trenzas* Oe… ¡mira, un hollow bailando tap en el patio! *dijo señalando hacia la parte en donde Soi Fong le había propinado un severo castigo a escobazos a Omaeda al punto de dejarlo con un rostro irreconocible y aún más feo -si, si es posible y también se impresiono por eso- que de costumbre*

**Soi Fong:** ¡¿Donde? *sorprendente y sincera inocencia virando el rostro hacia el lugar señalado*

**Yoruichi:** *aprovecho la reacción para estamparle un beso juguetón en la mejilla* ¡Que monada que cayerás!

**Soi Fong:** ¡¿Yoruichi-sama? *mirándola con reproche y lagrimitas en los ojos*

**Yoruichi:** Ya ya... ven vamos *dijo mientras se levantaba y la ayudaba a levantarse cogiéndola de la mano*

**Soi Fong:** Hai… demo…¿A dónde?

**Yoruichi:** ¿A Dónde más? ¡A tu habitación! ¿O es que quieres tu recompensa aquí?

**Soi Fong:** ¿Mi recompensa? Que esta pensando en hace…

**Yoruichi:** Basta de palabrería, camina, ¡vamos! *halándola de la mano*

Mientras avanzaban por el pasillo se toparon con unos subordinados a los cuales Yoruichi, cual capitana, les ordeno que no interrumpieran a Soi Fong por nada en todo el día ni se acercaran a sus aposentos. Finalmente llegaron a la habitación de capitana

**Yoruichi:** ¡Oh, cierto me olvide de algo! Entra a la habitación ¡Vengo en menos de lo que maulla un gato!

**Soi Fong:** Yoruichi –sama pero que es lo que va a… *pero era muy tarde ya había desaparecido con el shunpo pro lo que solo le quedo obedecerla y entrar a la semi scura habitación, iluminada solo por los pocos destellos naranjas del sol que estaba despidiéndose dándole paso a la que seguro sería una larga noche…todas las noches con Yoruichi lo eran, de una u otra forma... encendió dos lámparas de gas que por las llamas dieron un ambiente dorado a la habitación y se observo de lejos en su espejo de cuerpo entero, espabilando solo cuando una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos*

**Yoruichi:** Nee, Soi Fong… ¿Quieres jugar? *apoyada en el marco de la puerta con una lata de crema chantilly –adicionada con nata para su deleite personal-*

Soi Fong: *abriendo los ojos como platos mientras su rostro tomaba una tonalidad idéntica a la del cabello de Abarai Renji* ¡¿Yo-yo-yoruichi-sama que hace con eso?

**Yoruichi:** ¿Eh? No te preocupes, ¡también traje esto! *mostró animada una botella de Jarabe de chocolate mientras cerraba la puerta y se acercaba a la sorprendida peliazul*

**Soi Fong:** ¡E-ese no es el problema! *tartamudeando sin control y al dar un paso atrás del nerviosismo se tropezó con el futón cayendo sentada*

**Yoruichi:***con mirada pícarase arrodillo frente a ella, dejo los dos frascos a un lado del futón y comenzó lentamente a sacarle la ropa de forma seductora al compás de sus palabras * Aquí no hay ningún problema Soi-chan, te dije que hoy te tocaría trabajar duro, ¿no? Y a demás te prometí recompensarte por haber seguido mi pequeña jugarreta sirviendo a tu teniente… sabes que no me gusta romper promesas…así que matare ambos pájaros de un tiro… mi pequeña abeja… *habiendo terminado su tarea de deshacerse de la ropa se levanto le dio una mirada lujuriosa mostrando su sonrisa colmilluda para acto seguido comenzar a desvestirse sin dejar de observarla*

**Soi Fong:** D-demo Yoruichi-sama que hará con eso… *espeto de forma tímida ante la mirada devoradora de la gata *

**Yoruichi: **Ah, ¿eso? No te preocupes Soi Fong *liberándose de la ultima prenda y poniendo sus manos a forma de jarro en sus caderas* Cierra los ojos y ya lo verás…

La más joven le hizo caso a su maestra, extendió los bazos hacia atrás y cerro los ojos apretándolos aún más al sentir el contacto con unas substancias que Yoruichi ponía con delicadeza de a poco en su cuerpo haciendo diversas líneas y dibujos… "Tremenda inocente soy al no saber para que era la crema y el chocolate" pensó mientras sentía las formas que su maestra hacía en su cuerpo con el contenido de los frascos. Era la primera vez que Yoruichi hacía eso y a decir verdad se sentía ansiosa al saber como avanzaría todo eso… por como se sentían las substancias lo que más le había colocado por brazos, tórax y piernas había sido chocolate, exceptuando la zona de sus pechos y zona íntima, allí a había parado y hecho énfasis con la crema chantilly

**Yoruichi: **¡Listo, puedes abrir los ojos!

Abrió los ojos y corroboro, sorprendida, sus pensamientos: A lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo Yoruichi la había adornado con líneas y corazones, de jarabe de chocolate incluso en su estomago había hecho una espiral que comenzaba en su ombligo y su final se ramificaba a las piernas. En sus pechos y zona baja pudo ver la crema chantilly colocada a forma de suspiros

**Soi Fong: **Parezco un regalo de navidad, seguro desde su perspectiva me veo ridícula *dijo dando una media sonrisa y enarcando una ceja*

**Yoruichi:** ¿Ridícula? ¡Te vez exquisita! Y no te preocupes, queda suficiente para que tu también me pongas a mi *guiño un ojo mientras dejaba los frascos a un lado* ¡Ten por seguro que esta será una deliciosa recompensa! *y al terminar de exclamar eso se abalanzo sobre su dulce presa para degustarla por completo*

_Soi Fong tenía razón, esa iba a ser una larga noche…  
>Y como siempre, eso era lo que más esperaba de cada día.<em>


End file.
